


Wall-Crawler

by Digishima



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Family Feels, M/M, Next Generation, Superpowered Toddler, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, fankid, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: Harry stays at home to take care of Benji, and has to deal with a toddler on the ceiling.It's super short and poorly written because it's just my self-indulgence.





	Wall-Crawler

When Harry Osborn went from being the Green Goblin, a villain, to being Oz, a hero backed by the Avengers themselves, he hadn't expected to be hanging his gear up only a few years later when he had learned that they had a baby on the way. Peter was the real hero, anyway, both to the citizens of New York, of the world, and to Harry himself. Occasionally, there was a need for him to dust off the mask and go out with the rest of the heroes, strictly as backup and only when there was no other option. Harry was more than content to simply patch up his hero and raise their son as a mostly stay-at-home husband.

He never imagined having to pull his glider out not because of a villain or a natural disaster. No, none of those. This time it was because Benji just had to take after his radioactive father and learn to walk by crawling his sticky-handed way up to the ceiling. Typical Parker.

"Benji, come down here," Harry cooed, using the glider boots to reach the toddler on the ceiling. This was at least a weekly occurance at this rate. They were lucky in that the baby boy wasn't yet strong enough to wallcrawl without skin contact, this shoes and gloves had become a godsend for them to prevent his antics. Recently, though, he'd gotten better at removing those safeguards while Harry has his back turned.

Just like his father, Harry thought as he grabbed the baby's hands and guided him away from the light fixture, always causing trouble for him. He let the little baby walk around on the ceiling a little bit longer before easing him down into his arms and settling him back on the ground. He put the glider back up with the rest of his costume, letting his son play with the gloves before taking him back to his toys.

"Papa, papa!" Benji cheered, clapping as his feet touched the floor again. 

"Yes, papa got you down," Harry laughed, tickling the toddler's sides. He squealed, turning around and running off away from his father as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him. Harry stooped down to chase after the kid.

When Peter landed on their balcony around sunset, Benji was back on the ceiling, making him panic about the child. Harry soothed him with a laugh.

"He's already better than you, tiger," Harry joked, and cackled as Peter webbed a pillow up and flung it into his face before crawling up to the roof to play with Benji until Harry finished dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for Next Gen Kids, both canon and non, so let me know if you'd want to read more domestic fluff with Marvel chars. Please and Thank you.


End file.
